Somewhere In-between
by Tiffany-Weasley
Summary: What do you do when your friend becomes your worst enemy? What do you do when the world burns? Charlie Weasley and Amelia Rutledge were inseparable during their Hogwarts years. Well, for the first 6 years anyway. When Amelia makes a decision about her future without consulting her best friend, a rift threatens to separate the two. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**At the Burrow – 1990**

Amelia felt the green flames die down around her as she stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow one sunny summer morning. She glanced around the living room to see no one there and called out tentatively for Mrs. Weasley. This wasn't her first time at the Burrow by far, so it wasn't a surprise that no one was there to greet her, she had been coming around almost every summer a couple of times to practice one off quidditch matches with Charlie since they'd both made the team their second year. But this was the first time she was walking into the house with less than amazing news to convey.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Amelia called again when she had no answer the first time.

"In the kitchen, dear," came her reply. Amelia made her way to the cozy yet cramped kitchen. Mrs. Weasley stood orchestrating multiple dishes being washed while simultaneously magicing sandwiches to form on a platter on the counter. "Oh, Amelia darling, good to see. Sit, sit! Charlie should be down soon. Are you off to practice this afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am," Amelia said as she sat at one of the empty chairs. With another flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand a tea cup flew in front of Amelia along with a kettle, filling her cup. Amelia took the milk and sugar that were already sat on the table and began fixing her tea. "Is Charlie out?"

"No, no, I believe he's still up in his room. Should be down shortly though. He's been working on his plans for the team since he made it home," Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head but a faint smile played at her lips, "Only took a break for when Bill was here."

"Oh, did I miss Bill?" Amelia asked. It had been a few years since she'd seen the oldest Weasley. He'd finished school when she was still in her fifth year. She'd seen him the following Christmas holiday when she came for a visit at the Burrow – but had missed any of his visits since. She'd become close with both the Weasley boys at school, and had maybe harbored a bit of a crush on the Head Boy that last year, but all that had long since passed.

"I'm afraid so, dear," Mrs. Weasley said just as the clomping sound of footsteps was heard overhead. It wasn't long before a bounding Charlie Weasley skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

"Oi, Ames!" Charlie said out of breath, "Why didn't you come get me? How long have you been here?"

Amelia shrugged and sipped her tea, not quite able to meet Charlie's eyes, "Figured you'd be down soon since it's almost time to eat."

"Ready to be embarrassed on the pitch?" he asked smugly. He moved to sit next to her, grabbing a biscuit from the tin on his way.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley admonished but made no move to actually stop him from his snack.

"Sorry, Mum," he said around a mouth full of biscuit before turning back to Amelia, "I've been working with Fred and George all summer. Bill even lent a hand when he was here – they're not half bad now. They've got a real knack for the game and wicked senses. I'll have to show you some of the ideas I've got for some drills we could run as well."

"Sounds great," Amelia said feebly. Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"I know we'll have to hold quidditch tryouts but it's just to make McGonagall happy. There's no need to change anything up – we were so strong last year and I don't want to ruin that."

Amelia was saved from having to answer by someone bursting through the doors. Or some_ones_as it were.

Fred and George were first through the doors, giggling in a way that always made Amelia nervous. The twins giggling together usually meant trouble for someone. Sure enough, a third little red head came running through the door wailing – Ginny.

The eight year old screamed incoherent words as she chased after her older brothers, all three of them running around the table. Amelia stared wide eyed at the activity. Charlie screamed at the twins to stop running and Ginny to stop crying. But the room didn't come to a standstill until Mrs. Weasley raised her voice for everyone to "Stop!"

"_What_is going on?" she demanded of her younger children.

Ginny continued to scream and cry inconsolably while Fred and George attempted to talk over one another.

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley said with finality.

"Fred and George stole Ginny's doll," a new voice said meekly. Amelia looked to see Ron standing quietly in the doorway.

"Honestly, you two," Mrs. Weasley pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're too _old _for this. You're _thirteen _now. Give your sister her toy." The twins, amazingly, both looked demurely down at their feet.

They muttered a "Sorry, Mum," before handing the doll back to Ginny. The young girl sniffed but snatched the worn toy into her arms.

"And in front of company," Molly shook her head as she looked back at preparing lunch.

"What company?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it's just Amelia," George shrugged.

As Mrs. Weasley began a new onslaught of reprimands on her twins, Ginny wondered over between Amelia and Charlie.

"Hi Amelia!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Gin," Amelia scooped the small girl up into a hug, tugging her into her lap. "Good summer so far?"

"No," Ginny said finitely, looking to her brothers. "I want all the boys to go back to school and leave me and Ron alone."

Amelia laughed at that, "You know Ron's a boy too, right?"

"Yeah, well, Ron's just Ron," Ginny said, as if that explained everything to her.

Ginny babbled on for a minute or two more, sitting happily in Amelia's lap before her mother made the youngest siblings run upstairs to wash up for lunch. Amelia used the noise from the four of them trying to beat each other up the stairs to be first to lean closer to Charlie and ask hurriedly, "Can we talk after lunch before we head to the pitch?"

"Sure," Charlie said quirking an eyebrow, but was quickly up on his feet as his mother asked for help setting the table. With a flick of his wand he moved the plates from their place on the shelf to sit each in front of a chair.

Lunch was the normal chaos that came with being around the Weasley's at a meal time. Amelia didn't say much, still too worried about her looming chat with her best friend.

It seemed like both an eternity and an instant when Amelia found herself walked side by side with Charlie to the little pond a little ways off from the Burrow. The younger siblings had only been held at bay from following them by Mrs. Weasley but Amelia was sure if she wasn't quick enough the twins would somehow find their way to them.

Charlie chatted happily about the upcoming year on the way to the pond. He told her of his excitement for their N.E.W.T classes as well as additional plans for the team. Amelia felt sicker and sicker with every step.

When they made it to the pond Amelia took a deep, steadying breath and turned to her friend.

"Charlie, I have something I need to show you," She said quickly and maybe just a touch too loud. Charlie looked stunned; it was the first things she'd really said since they'd left the Burrow.

Amelia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small badge. Charlie let her drop it into his hand and read the words "Head Girl" over the crest of Gryffindor.

Charlie looked up at her with eyes alight.

"This is great, Ames!" Charlie said happily. He moved forward slightly and pulled her into a tight hug. "I knew you'd get it, what did I tell you? This'll look great when you're trying to get in at Gringotts next year. Knowing Bill won't hurt but this will _really _mean-"

"I'm quitting quidditch," she blurted out.

Amelia had never actually seen someone jaw drop until now.

"Tha's not funny, Amelia," he said quietly.

"I'm not joking, Charlie," she said, looking out to the pond. She grabbed the badge out of his hand and put it back in her pocket, her arms instinctively crossing over her chest. "I- I can't do it all. Quidditch, Head Girl duties, and making sure I keep my grades up? I just… can't do it. I have to think about my future. And I'm not trying out for the British league anytime soon. So quidditch had to go."

"But," Charlie had started to turn an unflattering shade of red, "But this is a _commitment_we made, Amelia. We always said, seventh year would be our year. We had it all planned. We've been working on this team – we've got a chance at the _cup!_"

Charlie was looking at her as if she'd gone mad. "Charlie, I understand. And I love quidditch but… this is the right thing. It wouldn't be fair to stay on the team and not be able to give you the full support you need and stay on top of everything else. I just _can't._"

His expression turned stony. He pulled himself up to his full height, chest puffed out, "Okay then. You've obviously been thinking about this for a while. It would have been nice if, you know, you would have shared that bit of information though. How long have you been planning this? Since last year when you knew you'd probably get Head Girl? Or earlier? Or did you not actually put any thought into this at all?!" Charlie was yelling by the end of his speech, red up to the tips of his ears.

Amelia could feel tears prickle the corner of her eyes, "Charlie, please. I – I don't know. I had maybe thought on it last year? But I didn't know what I would do until the badge came a couple days ago."

"You're pathetic," he spit out. And that hurt worse than if he'd hauled back and slapped her. "You're one of the best witches in our year and you're going to tell me that you can't handle a little _schedule management_? If you're going to lie, at least make it a little stronger than that one, Ames."

"Lie? Charlie, I'm not li-"

"You're just tired of it. I get it. It was fun for a while but it's not what you need to get to the next step," his eyes had narrowed at her. "Merlin, are you sure you don't belong in Slytherin? How long have you been planning this?"

Amelia went to say his name but felt a lump in her throat, making it impossible to say anything. She turned and ran towards the Burrow.

She wouldn't let him see her cry. He'd seen it plenty of times before – for multiple different reasons. He'd seen her cry tears of joy after winning the cup second year. He'd seen her cry angry tears when Snape had unfairly failed one of her essays. He'd seen her cry out of grief when she got a letter from home letting her know the passing of cousin she'd grown up with and was close to. He'd even let her cry on his shoulder that time while he rubbed her back, telling her everything was going to be fine. But she wasn't going to let him see her cry because of _him._

She ran past a questioning Mrs. Weasley and confused younger Weasley's. She grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, stood in the fireplace, and shouted the name for her home. The last glimpse of the Burrow she had held the figure of an angry Charlie Weasley glowering at her from the door she'd just run through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at Hogwarts - 1990**

Amelia stands in front of the school along with Andre Egwu being introduced by Headmaster Dumbledore to the students of Hogwarts. Amelia smiled over at her friend who returned it in kind. They both looked out onto the student body as a round of applause went up in congratulations. Amelia peeked behind her to Professor McGonagall clapping enthusiastically and smiling over to her. When Amelia looked back out to the Gryffindor table she was met with numerous smiling faces, save for one that she caught immediately.

Charlie sat looking pointedly at his half-finished pudding. His hands resolutely clenched into fists on the table. Amelia felt something twist in her chest but looked away from him shortly after. Professor Dumbledore shook both their hands and motioned for them to take their seats once again.

Amelia received multiple congratulations and smiled kindly at each one.

She waited to cry again until she was behind the curtains of her four poster later that night.

To say her last year at Hogwarts would be rough was an understatement. She had 9 courses to keep up with while still maintaining her Head Girl duties and researching information for positions at Gringotts. There were long nights and early mornings.

One night in late summer she and Andre were patrolling together as they often did on a Friday night, walking the corridors and complaining about anything that came to mind. Andre had had to console no less than 5 first years this week alone who were feeling homesick and trying to sneak out of Ravenclaw tower. Amelia had had to have Professor McGonagall add extra security to the boy's dormitory for the first time to keep a certain 3rd year out of the 5th year boys' dorms.

Amelia was just about to start a diatribe about the amount of work she had to do in the coming weekend when they heard a loud crash from two floors above. Being nearly midnight and well past curfew, the Head Girl and Boy took one look at each other and headed off towards the sound. They were both dismayed to find two Slytherin students in varying stages of undress trying feverishly to right a rolling chalkboard they'd somehow managed to knock over in their urgency to disrobe each other. The head students grabbed the two of them and marched them down to Professor Snape's quarters.

It was almost 1:30 when she made it back to the Gryffindor common room. She looked longingly towards her dorm room but knew she'd need to settle down at one of the tables to finish some work she'd started earlier.

She moved her eyes from the dormitory door towards the long table but was surprised to see someone else awake and sitting in one of the chairs close to the fire.

The brilliant red hair could only belong to one person. Well, four technically. But she knew immediately that this wouldn't be Percy, Fred or George awake at this hour.

Charlie sat hunched over in the chair, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his clasped hands. From this angle she could see his profile outlined by the fire, but he didn't seem to notice she'd even entered the room. She took a moment to look over her… well, she didn't know how to describe him. One-time friend? Ex-Best friend? Former Captain?

He looked… she couldn't place the word. She'd noticed as of late she had a hard time thinking about anything regarding Charlie. It made it incredibly difficult in class. They'd always been the first to partner up for any assignment in class. Professor Flitwick had even raised a questioning eyebrow when Charlie had pointedly chosen Jae Kim over her as a partner during the first week's course work.

Amelia felt the now familiar chest tightening sensation when she looked at him – not sure what that meant. She wondered momentarily if she could sneak past him toward her own dorm room door. She needed to study but that wasn't worth a confrontation with him.

She made to move slowly towards her door – and as if on cue his eyes shot directly at her.

The two former friends stared at each other for a long moment.

"You're back late," Charlie said flatly.

"Patrol duty," she said simply, not breaking eye contact.

"With Andre?"

"Well it is Friday night, so yeah," she didn't know why she was acting so defensive. This was _Charlie._ The same boy who had befriended her first on the platform at King's Cross. The boy who had always stood next to her and encouraged her. The one person who convinced her to try out for quidditch and who cheered the loudest when she made the team. The boy who had socked Patrick Orwell in 5th year for kissing her on a bet and telling her after there was "no way he'd be able to be with someone _like her"_. There was no reason for her to be treating him as if he was attacking her.

But there was acid in his words when he spoke again, "Oh, right. I forgot about your standing date night with Egwu."

"It's not a date night, _Weasley_," since when had she called him Weasley? And since when did she care if Charlie thought she was on a date with a boy? "It's Head Girl duties. It's not like we're just sitting up in the Great Hall having drinks. We're _working._"

"Working," Charlie snorted, looking back into the fire. "Whatever you want to call it, _Rutledge._"

She wanted to say something but felt that same lump in her throat she'd felt this summer. She turned on her heel and headed straight up to her dorm, not sparing him another look or caring if her slamming the dormitory door woke any of her fellow Gryffindors.

Amelia had one of the worst nights she could remember at Hogwarts. She lay unable to sleep in her bed. She turned from one side to the other unable to shake the look in Charlie's eyes out of her mind or the way he seemed to spit out her name. She was thankful this time no tears seemed to accompany the restless night – she didn't want to have to explain to her dorm mates why she had woken up again with puffy, red eyes again. Finally, when the sky started to lighten just the slightest on the new day, Amelia was able to drift off to a restless sleep.

It was late Saturday morning when Amelia woke. She wasn't surprised to find her dorm empty, it had to be late morning at this point. Amelia sat bolt upright – she'd slept valuable time away! She rushed to make herself presentable before heading down to the Common Room.

She knew she'd missed breakfast, but she hoped she could still make it downstairs in time to grab a quick lunch and then seclude herself in the library.

She was not expecting to see almost all of Gryffindor house looking exceptionally sullen in the common room.

She looked around the room and saw painted faces, some enchanted banners leaned up against the wall, and people muttering to each other in collected clumps. When she screeched to a halt in the common room, nearly every eye flew to her.

She'd missed the first quidditch match.

And because whatever higher being or force ruled the universe had a cruel sense of humor, the portrait swung open to reveal an almost murderous looking Charlie Weasley followed closely by the rest of the forlorn looking Gryffindor quidditch team.

Amelia felt all color drain from her face and her stomach dropped to very nearly the center of the earth.

Charlie stalked over to where Amelia stood. She registered at that moment she'd stopped breathing but found herself unable to gulp down any fresh breath.

"So," he said, just on the edge of too loud. Which was unnecessary. The entire common room had gone quiet, "So, not only are you going to abandon your house team you can't even dignify us with your _presence_ at our first game?"

Amelia tried to stammer out a sentence but, having not taken a breath in at least a half minute, just took a large gulp of air.

"You know who did make it? Andre. And not just in the stands. Seems like some people are able to keep their commitments and juggle being Head Boy. Isn't that interesting, Rutledge? You should have seen him, too. Ravenclaw was damn near unstoppable today. And we were a mess. Such a mess even our own _Head Girl_ wouldn't deign us with her attendance."

"No," Amelia said quietly, and then again louder, "No, it-it's not that." She was searching around the room, eyes frantic as more upset faces than friendly stared back at her. "Last night – you saw me last night, Charlie – Last night I had patrol. And I got in late and I- I just overslept. I'm sor-"

"You said you were patrolling with Andre, right?" Charlie said, eyebrow quirked as if challenging. She nodded. "And as I've already said, not only was he able to attend, he played on of the best games of quidditch I've ever seen him play."

Amelia searched around the room. Suddenly something felt like it was constricting around her chest. Her limbs felt numb. It was all Too Much. Her head felt like it might be spinning and simultaneously splitting in two. Her eyes went slightly out of focus. She took a few ragged breaths and, feeling all eyes on her, she looked up to Charlie and whispered a quick, "I'm sorry."

And bolted for the portrait door.

As much as she wanted to make Charlie just _understand_ – she didn't want her entire house to see her have a panic attack.

She didn't stop moving until she had reached the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey had ushered into a bed away from some of the other students and with the wave of her wand, partitions appeared to separate her from prying eyes. It took a bit but Madam Pomfrey had been able to talk Amelia through it and had her calmed down. The matron conjured a glass of water and a few pieces of chocolate for the girl before leaving her to rest.

It was maybe five minutes before she heard a slightly timid Andre call out, "Amelia?"

"Yeah, Dre," she said, eyes clasping shut. "Yeah, I'm over here."

"Can I come in?"

Amelia breathed – in out, in out - for a moment before saying he was fine to enter.

Andre sat at the end of her bed, looking out towards the ground through the window behind her.

"Alright?" he asked, finally looking over at her.

"I'll be fine," she said, "I… slept through the match."

"Can't say I didn't notice," Andre said.

"I feel so _stupid_," Amelia balled her hands into the crisp, clean sheets of the bed beneath her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, he placed a hand over her ankle in a friendly gesture.

Amelia thought on that for a moment, chewing the corner of her lip. She did want to talk about it. But not to Andre Egwu. She wanted to talk about how she was feeling with _Charlie_. However, seeing as he'd essentially called her a deserter in front of their entire house, the chances of that were unlikely.

She nodded and tried to put into words what she felt, "I – I overslept this morning. I _never_ oversleep. But I guess being out so late last night and then… I saw… I mean I talked… Well, I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night. And I guess I just didn't hear anyone getting ready this morning. And when I did wake up – well, the entire house was in the common room. Charlie… Charlie came in and… Merlin, Andre he's never looked at me like that before."

"Like what?" Andre asked.

"Like… Like I was the reason they lost," she said quietly.

"He shouldn't put that on you," Andre said defensively. Amelia just stared at her hands in her lap.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia attempted to change the subject.

"Took a bludger to the shoulder from one of those twins," Andre moved his body to show his left arm in a cloth sling. "Even I have to say they're some of the best beaters that have come through Gryffindor in a while."

Amelia smiled faintly. She'd been playing quidditch with the twins for nearly as long as they had been flying. She knew better than anyone how great they'd become.

"I, uh, I really need to probably head out," Andre said, glancing down at his watch. "You going to be okay?" Amelia just nodded, not entirely sure she wouldn't ask him to stay with her if she opened her mouth. With one last tight-lipped smile and squeeze to her ankle, Andre stood to take his leave. Before departing from behind the curtains he looked back over at her, "Hey, next Hogsmeade weekend. Let's meet at the Three Broomsticks. Butterbeer on me." And then he was off.

It was about a half hour later when her friend Aubrey showed up, something wrapped in a napkin clutched in her hand. Aubrey sat down on the bed next to her, without saying much of anything, crowding into her space in just the way Amelia liked in these moments. Aubrey handed the napkin over to her friend and rested her head on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia unwrapped the parcel to find two blueberry scones laying one on top of the other.

"Thanks, Aubs," Amelia smiled, leaning her own head on top of Aubrey's.

"I saw you weren't at breakfast, so I've been carrying those in my bag all morning. Sorry if they're a little squished," Aubrey made a movement as if shrugging. Amelia began to pull apart the scones and eat them slowly, "So what happened? I heard just now from one of the third years that you didn't show up to the match. People said you were protesting or some shite like that. But then the kid said you came downstairs right when the team showed up and you had it out with Charlie. They said you ran off after that."

Amelia calmly told her friend of the events of the morning. Aubrey was a childhood friend who had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Amelia grew up in Manchester and she'd met Aubrey the summer she turned 8. Aubrey was visiting family but said she'd be going back to Scotland after the holidays. The two had hit it off – at the time, Amelia thought the girl weird or eccentric. How did someone not know what an electric kettle was? How had she never seen a hoover before? Amelia, who didn't quite fit in with the kids at school herself, didn't care about these little idiosyncrasies. The two became close friends and would always meet up.

When Amelia turned eleven and got her letter for Hogwarts, she thought about the idea of going away for school in Scotland. She thought absently about somehow finding a way to visit Aubrey while there. To her shock, she wouldn't have to worry about that at all. Aubrey turned up on the Platform 9 ¾ just as Amelia had. Aubrey had asked why Amelia hadn't told her she was a witch and Amelia had told her she didn't know until the letter came.

When they made it to Hogwarts Amelia clapped loudly when her friend was sorted into Hufflepuff. She hoped the same would happen for her. When the hat rang out a sure "Gryffindor!" when it sat atop her head, she only felt a little upset. She didn't hardly feel upset at all when that nice red-headed boy from the train was sorted after herself and came to join her at the Gryffindor table.

Aubrey huffed after Amelia concluded her story of the night before and what had transpired this morning. "He's an absolute git, Ames," Aubrey assured her friend.

"He's not though," Amelia tried to defend, "He's just… upset still. That I'm not on the team. It's just all… messed up. None of this year was supposed to be like this."

"You can try and stick up for him all you want," Aubrey said resolutely. "He's a git. Always has been and always will be."

Amelia smiled softly at the reassurances from her friend. In all honesty the three of them had gotten on quite well up until the summer past. Amelia had always seemed to be the go-between for the two of them – she always said their tempers were too alike for either of them to be able to communicate effectively. But Aubrey had admitted in fifth year that Charlie was a good friend to her. And that's all that really mattered.

"I don't want to talk about Charlie Weasley," Amelia said finally. "I do have something to run by you though…"

"That is?"

"I… If someone were to say 'Butterbeer on me for the next Hogmeade weekend' – would that be a… a date then?" Amelia asked quietly.

"Who's asked you out on a date?" suddenly Aubrey's head snapped up.

"That's what I'm asking, is it a date?" Amelia said apprehensively.

"Amelia Eliza Rutledge," Aubrey was standing at this point. "For as brilliant as you are, you are _bloody_ thick. Of _course_ it's a date. Now, who?"

"Andre…" she answered quietly.

"Oh Merlin, I thought he'd _never_ ask," Aubrey visibly relaxed and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Never?" Amelia spluttered.

"Oh, please, Ames," Aubrey rolled her eyes, "that boy's fancied you for the better part of two years. He just never made a move because…"

Amelia quirked an eyebrow, sure she knew what her friend was going to say but wanted to hear her say it all the same. "Because why?" she challenged.

Aubrey shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, a standard Aubrey move, "Doesn't matter. You're saying yes, of course."

"Well, he didn't really ask, did he? Just told me to come round the Broomsticks and he'd buy me one," Amelia said.

"You two are going to be so cute together," Aubrey already had a faraway look in her eye. "I'm going to help with your outfit choice, don't worry. Don't give me that look, you'll thank me later. Now come on, let's get you some lunch." She began pulling at her friend's hands but Amelia resisted.

"I don't know if I can go to the Great Hall," Amelia admitted. "I'll just wait til dinner. I'll go late and try to let some of this blow over."

"Nonsense," Aubrey waved her hand dismissively again, "I'll just take you down to the kitchen. The elves have been asking about you anyway." Amelia let her self be pulled from the bed then, arm and arm with her friend. With one last once over from Madam Pomfrey, the two girls made their way out of the hospital wing.

After the incident of the first quidditch match, Amelia doubled down on Head Girl duties and studies. There were long nights and early mornings, a few more trips to Madam Pomfrey when it all became too much, and a few late-night excursions to the kitchens with Andre under pretense of Head duties just so they could get an extra piece of cake.

They had enjoyed their day in Hogsmeade and had made a point to see each other outside of Head duties but Amelia could tell right away there wouldn't be anything coming from the relationship. She enjoyed Andre's company more than most people's but when it came down to it, there just wasn't much the two had in common. They could only talk about quidditch for so long before Amelia started feeling the creeping guilty feeling that usually accompanied talking about the different house teams and she tried to change the subject.

She'd also made it almost a sport to avoid Charlie. She had his schedule memorized down to the minute. Charlie Weasley had always been a creature of habit – something that had frustrated her in the past. So it wasn't hard to find out which classes he had, which corridors he took to go to his next class, when he usually headed down for dinner, when he would head to bed. She could almost set her watch to it. She knew after Care of Magical creatures – a N.E.W.T. level class he took almost by himself – he tended to linger to talk to Professor Kettleburn and help him set up for his next lesson with the third years. She knew he was a quick eater – so she just had to stretch her meals out and she could avoid any interaction when they both sat at the table.

During class was a bit more difficult. There was no escaping him in Charms or Transfiguration, they were two of the only Gryffindors in the class as their class size had shrunk by a couple with it being N.E.W.T. levels. But she managed to always sit close to the front, knowing he'd prefer to hang back towards the back of the class. She'd had an unfortunate run in at the library one afternoon. She'd been trying to find a quiet place to work, but she remembered a particularly secluded alcove where a table sat towards the back of the library. When she located the table, it was to find a frustrated Charlie Weasley poring over a large text. She stopped short, surprised by his sudden appearance after weeks of avoiding him. He looked up at her and the look in his eye turned even darker.

She mumbled out a quick, "Sorry," and turned to find somewhere far away to be.

It was an oddly warm, sunny Friday in November when Amelia found herself lounging under one of the trees close to the lake, studying for an upcoming exam by herself. She had view in the distance of the quidditch pitch, castle, and grounds so she could occasionally look up and survey her surroundings, making sure there wasn't something that needed the attention of the Head Girl before returning to her notes.

It was on one of these glances up she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye from the quidditch pitch. She looked over and saw the familiar form of Charlie Weasley soaring above the pitch running drills with the quidditch team. They were trying to get in the last few drills before it became too dark, she instinctively knew. She let herself watch her former friend. He'd do a lap around the pitch, pointing to his teammates; she knew he had to be barking something at one of them. He would dive and zoom across the pitch and pull up suddenly. She saw him fly close to another redhead, smaller than him, it had to be Fred or George. He'd said something and the younger Weasley zoomed off.

It was hard to tell from here but Amelia was sure she could tell he'd pulled his shaggy hair back with some sort of headband. He'd started growing his hair last year after his mum had given him one of her trade mark shearings. It wasn't nearly as long as Bill's, she remembered, but unlike his brother, Charlie's hair had a slight curl to it. He'd usually wear it down in his face but they soon realized that during quidditch that wouldn't work. Amelia had found one of her cloth headbands she'd gifted him, it was slim and dark, nothing flashy. And ever since it was a part of his quidditch uniform. She wasn't sure how long she watched the team practice but it couldn't have been too long before her mind began to wonder.

She thought back to a little over a year ago, sitting under this same tree, on a sunny late summer afternoon.

_Amelia sat much like she did now, a book propped in her lap and her back against the tree, while Charlie lay on his back perpendicular to her. They'd studied for a while, Charlie reciting the three main components of the Aguamenti charm. But they'd decided to take a break, Charlie listening to the sound of the gentle waves from the lake as Amelia read a book she'd started that summer. _

_She looked down at her friend. His hair hung back from his face, she noticed it had a little extra curl today. She also noticed he'd stopped humming as he had been earlier and a faint crease was showing between his furrowed brows. Without too much thought, Amelia reached down and ran a hand through his hair. They both froze. _

"_Is… is everything okay?" she asked, hoping he understood the double meaning of the question. _

"_Yeah," he said and cleared his throat. The furrowed brows were gone but now they'd shot up halfway up his forehead as he looked up at her. "Yeah, just still a little worried about the Charms exam is all. That, uh, that felt good though." _

_She noticed the faint blush that colored his cheeks but just summed that up to him being embarrassed he enjoyed a touch that, to her, seemed so motherly. _

"_I could… do it again?" she said. She'd crossed her legs at the ankle earlier but shifted so both legs were flat on the ground, giving him a spot to rest his head in her lap. He looked up again at her briefly before shimmying his body until his head lay on her. She smiled at him, reassuringly she thought, before placing her right hand on the top of his head, pressing gently and pushing his hair back again. He relaxed instantly and seemed to sag even more body weight against her. She took her fingers next and let it card through his hair, scraping just barely against his scalp, and she saw his mouth go slack. She smiled brighter and continued running her hand through his hair, eventually picking the small book back up with her left hand as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her friend's hair. _

_Amelia noticed not too long after that a faint snore rose up from her lap. She looked down again at Charlie to see he'd completely fallen into a slumber, mouth slightly parted and eyes closed in relaxation. She continued her ministrations for a while longer, letting her tired captain rest in her lap, talking herself through the situation. _

'_He's your best friend and captain. This is a perfectly normal thing for friends to do. He was tired and stressed. What person wouldn't find a way to calm their friend down if they were upset or worried? Yes, that's all that this is. You'll wake him up in a minute, he'll call you a git for letting him sleep so long, and you'll go grab dinner. Nothing different than normal.'_

_And it had happened like that. Sort of. Amelia did wake Charlie up about a half hour later, telling him it was time to head to the Great Hall. The boy had grumbled and stretched. But when he opened his eyes, the soft look he gave Amelia made her look away and slide out from under him. He did call her a git – but only after her sudden movement caused his head to crash to the ground with a painful 'thunk'. _

Amelia shook her head to clear it now, looking back to her book in her lap and trying her best to ignore the team that flew not too far away.

In early April, Amelia received a letter she'd been anxiously awaiting. A tawny owl stopped dropped off the heavy envelope. She read the letter quickly and jumped up with a squeal.

Gringotts had accepted her!

She wanted to share the news immediately. Her eyes automatically flew to Charlie who sat at the other end of the table. He saw her jump and looked over at her. When he saw the letter clutched in her hand and the look of pure joy on her face, he knew immediately what it meant. And for the first time in a long time he had the urge to jump up with her and wrap her in a tight hug.

She saw the look of realization flash across his eyes – then a wide variety of emotions. He finally turned a stony gaze back to his plate, fists clutched on the table. Amelia felt a little crack in her armor but didn't let it stop her from scooting away from the table and running to her friend seated with the rest of her Hufflepuff house.

"I did it!" Amelia said to Aubrey. "I'm in!" Aubrey hugged her and the two set about making plans for the short time they had left at school before they both headed off.

With it being the last few months of school it wasn't uncommon to hear of one of her classmates accepting this job or that. Jae Kim had accepted a job at the Daily Prophet. Andre had been scouted by Pride of Portree and left for training camp after classes let out. Even Merula Snyde had managed a low-level position at the Ministry.

So it shouldn't have been a shock to her when she started hearing rumblings about Charlie.

"Romania?!" she questioned again. "And you said he leaves when?"

"From what I heard," Aubrey said under her breath. The two were studying one afternoon in the library and neither were keen on getting kicked out. "Supposed to be right after classes are let out."

Amelia mulled this over – there once was time when she'd have known this before anyone else – maybe even before some of his family members. Now she was getting the news second hand from someone who got it second hand. She wondered if there was any way to repair the rift with her former friend, but she feared it may be too late and the chasm too wide.

He sat across the library now; she had seen him as soon as he walked in and kept glancing his way. He'd grown since the summer she noticed. He'd bulked up now – his shoulders broad and sturdy looking. She wasn't close enough to tell now but remembered from one of their recent Care of Magical Creatures classes exactly what his forearms looked like with his sleeves rolled up. His face was set as he concentrated on the text in front of him. His hair, she noticed, had been pulled back into the low ponytail he favored. She wondered if he'd come from quidditch practice or was going – he had her headband pulling his bangs back.

"Well," she said quietly, looking back at her own text book. "Good for him."

Amelia made sure she didn't miss a single quidditch match after the first. It didn't help. Neither the team's luck or her relationship with Charlie looked any brighter by the end of the school year.

They lost their last match of the season to Slytherin – 340 to 180. Charlie had caught the snitch but more to end the pain of having to endure losing by any more points.

Amelia thought this might be her last chance to catch Charlie. They only had a few weeks left in the year and they were both going to be studying for their N.E.W.T.s full force. She waited for him outside of the changing rooms after the match. It took a few hours, but he finally emerged. The rest of the team had already gone – each one giving her a once over before heading to the castle without saying a word. Fred acted like he was going to speak with her but with a tug on his arm from his twin he moved on.

When Charlie came out the sun had set and Amelia was more than just a little chilly. She could feel her teeth chattering. They'd had a string of cool May days and even cooler nights. She heard the door open and looked up from where she leaned against the wall to see Charlie, hair wet and a murderous look settling on his face.

"Charlie –" she started.

His head whipped so quickly in her direction she swore it made a sound. Then she noticed the slightly puffy, red tinged eyes glaring back at her.

"I – " but he didn't give her time to say anything. Looking forcefully at the ground he moved past her and up to the grounds without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Graduation**

The last of the puddings had just vanished from their plates after the year end feast when Professor Dumbledore stood to address the student body. A reverent hush fell over the crowd.

"Well," the headmaster began, "Another year is done and finished. Congratulations again to our house cup winners – Slytherin." A large cheer went up from the table across the hall.

"This year has seen many of you succeed – in both your academic and personal lives. Congratulations to all those who worked tirelessly this year for their O.W.L and N.E.W.T. exams. I speak for the entirety of our staff to say – well done. Now, we are about to embark on a new adventure – our summer holidays. I must urge each and every one of you to adhere to the standard wizarding laws we are all too aware of. We do so hope to see you all back next year."

At this Dumbledore swept his eyes over the students, "That is except the number of you who's time with us has unfortunately come to an end. I ask now for our seventh-year students to please, leave your tables and come stand here with me."

Amelia and the other Gryffindors from her year all stood in unison and walked to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall stood. She shook each of their hands and Amelia noticed the other heads of house doing the same. Professor Flitwick had a wide smile as he congratulated each of his graduates. Professor Sprout demanded a hug from every Hufflepuff that approached her. Even Professor Snape managed to look slightly less disgusted when his own students approached. When it was Amelia's opportunity to approach her head of house she was surprised to find Professor McGonagall wrap her in a tight embrace.

"It has been an honor, Miss Rutledge," Professor McGonagall said in her ear and Amelia felt tears sting her eyes as a lump developed in her throat.

"As is our tradition," Professor Dumbledore continued, "Each house has chosen a representative to leave us with a few parting words. We start with our reigning house champions – Miss Merula Snyde from Slytherin."

Amelia lost focus on what her fellow seventh years said – only catching glimpses. Merula spoke on striving for their end goal. She encouraged each student to do whatever it takes to get where they want to be. Penny Haywood from Hufflepuff spoke about fostering lasting relationships during their time at the school. She encouraged the students to find friends outside of their own house. Andre told a story about his fifth year when studying for his exams. He told the students that he agreed with his fellow students so far – work hard and make inter-house relations – but never forget who you are or compromise that.

And all too soon it was Amelia's turn.

"I know most of my house is tired of hearing me speak at this point," Amelia said and smiled all the brighter when she heard a "HERE HERE" from the Weasley twins. "And I promise this is the last time you'll have to bear through it. There isn't much left for me to say to you all that has not already been said by my friends here with me." She smiled over at the other three – only Merula glared back.

"But there's one last lesson I want to mention. There are going to be times in your life here and when you graduate that you make mistakes. Sometimes those mistakes are small and easy to overcome. Sometimes those mistakes are mountains and you're going to _hurt_ – you and others_. _There's no point in lying to you all. There are going to be times when you hurt someone – be quick to recognize that and be swift to apologize. There is no shame in admitting you were wrong in a situation. The last thing I'll leave you with is this – remember those times where you've messed up absolutely everything – and most important remember that you overcame it. Remember that there are still people on the other side that care about you and are cheering for you and maybe even sometimes they'll throw a rope down the mountain and pull you up. When you find yourself looking at that mountain - remember what Merula said: Don't give up. Remember what Penny said: Rely on your friends. Remember what Andre said: Stick to your values. And remember what I've said: Ask forgiveness."

There was quiet in the hall for a beat and then Professor Flitwick began to clap in earnest – followed by the remainder of the hall. She received a few claps on the back from her fellow Gyffindors. She smiled brightly at her classmates and exchanged hugs as Professor McGonagall moved to the center aisle of the hall.

"Alright," She said in a loud voice, "Seventh years, follow me."

And with that they left the way they came.

Amelia found her way over to Aubrey who was already in tears. The two embraced and held hands as they walked towards the entrance as their classmates from all sides and staff behind them clapped and cheered.

Professor McGonagall didn't stop walking once they hit the cool night air. She led them down the winding path straight to the docks where they were greeted by a waving half-giant and barking hound.

"Seventh years!" Hagrid called, "This way!"

Everything seemed to be moving entirely too fast and yet also in half speed. Before she knew it, she stood on the shore with the last few students to board boats. Somehow her and Aubrey had been separated in the shuffle. So Amelia's boat consisted of Ravenclaws Andre Egwu and Talbot Winger in the front.

Leaving her and Charlie Weasley to take the back seats.

Talbot and Andre chatted amicably from the front – each talking about his upcoming plans. In contrast, it was silent in the rear of the boat. Charlie and Amelia both stared out over the Black Lake in opposite directions.

Amelia finally worked up the courage to talk with him but when she turned back to him it was to find him staring at her as well. Even in the pale moonlight she could see he'd turned red and looked as if something were about to explode out of him.

"Let me go first," She said quietly, "I have hated almost every minute of this year. Not being able to talk to you and share what should have been the best year has been… well, it's been shite. And I don't know if you felt that way too but I'd like to try and go back to last summer and do a do over."

Charlie's face went from crimson to puce. She worried for a moment that he may actually pass out.

"You can't even take your own advice, can you?!" he bellowed. And every person who was in boat turned to look at him. "You want to go back to last summer? There's no going back, Amelia. We've said what we've said. We've done what we've done. Let's just – let's forget it and move on. You're moving to London. I'm going to Romania in _two days_. What's the point trying to take something back when you've clearly shown you moved on?"

"Charlie, please," Amelia pleaded but she wasn't sure what for.

"No, let's not pretend, okay? You're going to go off to your life and I'm going to go off to mine. And I swear – if you try and say anything else to me I'm going to throw myself over the side of this boat. Death by Giant Squid would be better than hearing you try to defend yourself."

"Mate," Andre cut in, turning around in his seat.

"Same goes for you, Egwu," Charlie spat out, "It's not like you're an innocent party here."

A stunned silence fell over the lake. A few minutes later she heard Hagrid ask from 30 feet or so behind them, "Everything a'right?"

"Peachy, Hagrid," Charlie grumbled. Small, quiet conversations broke out in the other boats and Amelia resumed looking out over the lake.

Amelia had never been more thankful for the Prefect/Head Girl and Boy carriage. She sequestered herself in there and let herself cry. Andre came a while later. She told him to go – enjoy the ride home with his friends.

"You're my friend, Ames," he said gently as he rubbed her back. Andre would go on to make it his job to shoo away anyone else who tried to enter the carriage the entire way home.

Amelia looked longingly out the train window as trees passed by. She knew there was a break coming up with one last glimpse at Hogwarts. The last thing she saw of her sanctuary were the lights being dimmed in the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4 - Charlie's POV

**Back at the Burrow – Charlie's POV**

**1991** \- Charlie had two days at home to unpack his Hogwarts trunk, repack for Romania, and purchase all the necessary goods. The reserve really hadn't told him to bring much. The most important thing was going to be some wardrobe necessities. He would need a new pair of dragon hide pants and gloves. Molly insisted he would need a new coat but Charlie reasoned that the weather wouldn't be that different from England and he could get a new winter coat later in the year.

A new wand however – that was priority number one.

When Charlie got back from Diagon alley the evening before he departed it was to find an anxious Ron sitting in the living room. His brother had promised him a surprise when he got back. Charlie was sure Ron anticipated some sweets or small trinket. Charlie wouldn't soon forget the look of awe as he handed his old wand over to his youngest brother. Charlie was sure Ron would soon realize what it meant that he was getting a hand-me down wand and not a new one of his own – but for this moment it was nice to see the boy smile as he was gifted something all his own – something he didn't have to share.

"Charlie," Percy said from his spot at the table. He as two days into summer holidays and already working on school work. "Some post came for you."

Percy pointed to an envelope sitting on the end of the table. Charlie grabbed it up and immediately recognized the neat handwriting. Amelia.

He shoved the letter deep in his pocket and stalked upstairs. Once he was in his room and had deposited the bags on his bed next to his open trunk, he sat at the small desk once shared with his older brother and sat the letter down. He sat looking at his name for what felt like ages. He only left when his mother called for dinner.

The entire family made a point to be there for his last night at home. His mother kept spontaneously breaking into tears as the twins kept giving completely unneeded warnings to their older brother.

"Charlie, I read somewhere whatever you do, you should under no circumstance bathe in sheep's blood and walk around in front a dragon. They're easily confused, see?" Fred had said.

"Yes, and also," George said around a mouthful of potatoes, "it seems they have quite sharp teeth, brother mine. So do try to avoid them if possible."

"And the _claws," _Fred said, giving an over exaggerated shiver, "some could pull you apart in _one swipe, Charlie._"

"That's enough, boys," Mr. Weasley said finally when Molly gave a petrified wail and clung to her second born.

"It's going to be fine, Mum," Charlie wrapped his arm around his distraught mother, "They won't even let me near the dragons for the first bit. I'll be fine. And you're already planning to come visit for Christmas, right? You'll get to see first-hand I'm fine. And I'll write. You'll be sick of me."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled but returned to her food. When Fred made to open his mouth, Charlie cut his eyes at his brother in a way that hopefully said, "Say one word and I will kill you." It must have worked because the older twin instead took a bite out of a roll.

Charlie trudged up the stairs after dinner to finish packing his trunk. He purposefully ignored the letter on his desk.

After having packed all he could, he finally reached for the letter again. Without giving it so much as a cursory glance, he stuffed it between two books on the small bookshelf Bill had managed to squish into their already too cramped room.

Then there was nothing left for Charlie to do but drift off into a restless sleep.

**1992** \- It was nearly a year later when Charlie made it back to the Burrow. He'd known his brother was having an interesting first year at Hogwarts, to say the least. The first letter he got in Ron's messy scrawl was to tell him he'd gotten into Gryffindor and that he'd met "The Harry Potter" on the train. He'd informed him that school had been brilliant and that Harry had made it onto the quidditch team – and that McGonagall thought they had an actual chance at the cup this year.

It was comforting to have his family visit for Christmas Holiday – though he did miss the youngest of the boys. He'd wanted to hear first-hand what it had been like for him to start at the school. But he was immensely proud of him for staying with his friend who would have otherwise been alone for the holiday. Molly got a little misty eyed when she had told him and assured Charlie she'd made "the poor boy" his own sweater as well.

The next he heard from his youngest brother was to ask for him and some friends to find a way to _sneak onto school grounds in the middle of the night_ to rescue a dragon. When he continued to read and find out that Hagrid was involved, Charlie wasn't surprised.

It wasn't long after the rescue he received a letter from his mother advising him that Ron had been in some sort of accident at school. He was okay but had taken part in some sort of risky task to retrieve something from deep within Hogwarts. Charlie had a flashback to his own time dealing with the Cursed Vaults at school. Charlie wrote back immediately saying he'd try to get some time off when he comes home for a few days.

When he made it back it was to find his older brother already lounging on his side of the room, book open as he relaxed.

"Didn't know you were coming," Charlie said as he threw his rucksack on his own bed. He sat down and began to unlace the heavy boots.

"Why are you hiding mail in my books?" Bill asked. Charlie knew it wouldn't be a joyous reunion for the two oldest brothers - they'd actually seen each other multiple times while Charlie had been in Romania – but Bill's blunt question still caught him off guard.

"What- "

"Found that stuffed in my copy of 'Curse Breaking of the 5th Century'." Charlie saw the small envelope he'd received last year sitting on their desk again.

"Dunno," Charlie lied as he moved to his other boot, "Ginny must've shoved it in there."

"It's a good thing you deal with monsters all day," Bill said as he closed his book. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed and mirror his brother, "Because you're a shit liar."

"Don't call them monsters," Charlie said gruffly and then added, "I'm going to check on Ron." And he left their shared space. Honestly, fuck Bill. He was only two years older but had the infuriating trait to walk around like he was wise beyond his years. And it was especially frustrating when his brother read him like an open book.

Though Charlie had assured his mother it would be a long while before he actually interacted with the dragons on the reserve, that had not been the case. Charlie hadn't shared with his family (save for Bill) that after only about 6 months of classroom training, he was released to start working with the creatures. He did his best to keep it hidden when his parents came to visit for Christmas and had to be creative those few days he was home to hide his scars – as well as the tattoo of the Horntail that had the tendency to move its way down his right arm. His senior dragonologists on the reserve said he had a "knack" with the dragons and he was the first recruits to be given an actual shift to care for the creatures.

When he got back to the reserve from his stay at home he found he was promoted to the position of "Handler" – one of the youngest the reserve had seen in fifty years according to Doris Runcorn the lead dragonologist on the reserve.

**1993** \- The following summer he found himself taking time off again to take a family trip with the entire Weasley clan to Egypt. The night before their departure he once again found himself in his old bedroom looking at the familiar, unopened envelope sitting on his desk. He had a feeling Bill had found the last hiding place – stuffed in an old shoe under his bed – and placed it there. It had been two years since he'd received the letter and there was a desperate part of him that wanted to open the it and pore over the contents. However, there was another part of him that argued they should just tear the letter to bits and be done with it. He decided a happy medium was stuffing it in one of jacket pockets in the bureau.

**1994** \- The following summer he found himself once again at home – this time for the entirety of the summer. He'd been granted permission for leave for his extensive work he'd been doing to prepare for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts – and his future involvement in the competition. He was going to be lead on the task that delivered the four dangerous creatures to the Hogwarts grounds. His superiors thought that merited some extended time off.

He met Harry that summer and was pleased to find him to be an extraordinarily ordinary boy. Charlie enjoyed spending time with his younger siblings, playing quidditch in their makeshift pitch, and getting time to relax.

It had taken Bill no time to find the letter from Amelia this go around. Charlie had taken to sleeping with the offending piece of post under his pillow and storing it in his pants drawer during the day.

"Heard something interesting at work a few days ago," Bill said. They sat in swim costumes next to the pond on a hot July day. Ginny, Hermione, and the twins were partaking in a raucous game of Chicken while Harry and Ron took turns trying to outdo the other as they found inventive ways to splash into the water.

"Wassat?" Charlie asked. He lay on the ground under a familiar oak tree. His mum had been out so he felt safe enough to have peeled off his t-shirt, showing a few new additions to the Horntail as well a number of shiny scars – after threatening each of his younger siblings and their guests within an inch of their life if they dared tell their mum about the tattoos.

"Amelia Rutledge is coming for the World Cup," Bill looked intently at his brother, trying to gauge his reaction. Charlie's brow furrowed but he just hummed in response. He was fairly positive he heard his brother grumble, "You're both impossible." Before diving seamlessly into the water.

When Charlie made it to the grounds for the World Cup later that summer it wasn't long before he and his brother found old school friend's tents to sit outside and reminisce about school days. Charlie had found a pretty enough girl – he vaguely registered that she was in Bill's year? Maybe even a year older? She wasn't much for conversation though. She'd smiled and batted her eyes at him and commented how nice his hands looked. Her hand had ended up on his knee before he knew what was happening.

He felt pleasantly buzzed as the flagon of firewhiskey made its way back around to them. He took it and took a long pull before passing the liquid on. He looked over at her again. Her dull brown hair and light blue eyes were reminiscent of someone whose memory he tried desperately tried to push away. But he kept making unwanted comparison. This girl's hair didn't have the shimmer of the others. Her eyes seemed flat compared to his former friend. And she was just on the side of too thin for him. And what was this girl's name again? Charlotte? Melinda?

"Amelia!" he heard someone say excitedly. His head snapped away from the cute brunette and, as if the image he was trying to suppress jumped out of his mind's eye, Amelia Rutledge stood in front of him. Deep blue eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Long time no see, Rutledge," Jae Kim had stood next to Charlie and walked over to wrap her in a swift hug. "How's our Head Girl doing?"

Charlie didn't wait for a response. He stood and grabbed the hand that had been resting on his knee, tugging the girl with him as he stalked away from the fire and back to his tent.

**1995**\- After the events that took place at end of the Tri-Wizard, Charlie found himself back in England a lot more often. He and Bill had officially joined the Order, much to their mother's dismay, and would have to check in regularly with Dumbledore. He'd been tasked with foreign relations – keeping him in place in Romania and allowing him to travel some during his off time. Bill had transferred back to the main London office. And from the stories he'd heard from Bill about one Miss Delacour – there may be more than just the Order keeping him in place.

Charlie often stayed at Bill's flat when he'd come for a visit. He told himself it was to catch up with his older brother and definitely not because that blasted letter had found its way onto his desk _again_ and, after many years of being shuffled here and there, one corner had finally started to peel open.

It was one of these nights that Charlie was visiting where the two oldest Weasley boys decided a night at the Leaky Cauldron was long overdue.

"'Ave you 'eard Fred and George's plan after 'ey're done wit schoo?" Charlie said, trying his best to talk around the hot beef stew he'd shoveled into his mouth.

"You are disgusting and our mother would be ashamed," Bill said, but there was no venom behind it and a smile in his voice. "And no, they haven't."

"Since when are you such a proper lad, mate?" Charlie joked, "It's not like we're in some fancy _French_ place, it's just the Leaky." Bill laughed at his brother's insinuation but made no attempt fight him on it. "They spotted that empty building down the way – the one that's been sitting empty for ages. They say they want to start a joke shop there."

"Well," Bill said mulling it over as he blew on his own spoonful of soup, "If there were any of us who could do it, it would be Fred and George. Haven't seen them accomplish anything they hadn't set their mind to." Bill thought for a moment then added, "And Ginny. She could do it on force of will alone."

"I'll drink to that," Charlie tipped his ale in his brothers' direction before taking a swig. "Reminds me, how's the new position going?"

"Ah, just boring paperwork to be honest," Bill said, "But you may be hearing more from me soon."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"They're also putting me in charge of the Benevolence Foundation. We're going to be looking for 'worthy causes' to donate a couple thousand galleons to."

Charlie froze. "You're joking."

"'Fraid not," Bill sighed and leaned back in his seat. "And I'm trying to get someone out to the reserve at some point. So please, when I do, try your best not to scare them off."

"What are you talking about," Charlie said, maybe a bit tetchier than was warranted, "Between the two of us, I'm the one who has all the charm, and I'm handsomer to boot."

"Keep telling yourself that, Charlie," Bill smirked and went order the two of them another round of ale.

Charlie left for the reserve two days later. Bill saw him off before he went in to his office. They stood next to the fireplace and said a quick goodbye. Bill told his younger brother to be careful on an upcoming trip to Egypt to meet with some old contacts of Bill's and make sure the connections were still secure if needed. Charlie told Bill to man up and finally ask Fleur out. Bill shoved his shoulder but Charlie caught the faint flush to his cheeks. They embraced quickly and a moment later the fire was flashing green after the floo powder was thrown in and Charlie was gone.

Charlie still doesn't know how Bill did it but as he was unpacking his bag that evening he found Amelia's letter placed neatly between his folded shirts.

He immediately threw it into the bottom of his traveling trunk and tried to forget it.

(He was never very good at forgetting.)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reserve - 1996 ** "I just don't understand," Charlie started again as he walked through the heavy iron doors of the sanctuary hub, "Why I have to be the one to show her around?" He gave a cursory wipe of his hands on his trousers, not truly accomplishing anything.

"Because," Doris Runcorn sighed again, as if she were dealing with an unruly toddler. "You're our most experienced researcher here, Charlie. She's going to decide if we can get additional funding from Gringotts."

"This just seems like it's a better job for Walliams. Or Spicket. Those two love to hear themselves talk, it'd be perfect," Charlie tried to argue. They'd walked through another set of doors and into an office of sorts.

"To be honest with you Weasley, you're the only one I trust here with this. You've more than proven yourself over the last five years. And I know you've been having to take some time for family reasons lately but that doesn't change the fact that we need you here," Doris pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat behind her desk. "Honestly, Charlie, I can see you in more of a position like mine someday. But you have to _be here_ to do that. This will go a long way to showing your commitment to the Reserve."

"I don't have choice do I?" Charlie sighed.

"Not really."

"Alright," he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the walls, "So when do they get here?"

"Should be any minute now, actually," Doris said as she checked her watch. And right on cue the fire flashed green and someone stepped through.

Charlie's body went rigid when he recognized the form that had walked from the fire place. It had been half a decade since he'd seen her disappear in a crowd at Platform 9 ¾. Her hair was shorter now and styled to be curled, rather than the long straight locks he remembered. She had a pair of glasses pushed up into her hair that he never remembered her wearing in school. But the short frame and sharp blue eyes hadn't changed. Her tepid smile was the same. And how she clutched a notebook in one arm while the other held tight to a trunk was so reminiscent of his school days he couldn't help but gawk a little.

No, it was true. Amelia Rutledge hadn't changed all that much in the last five years.

"Ah, Ms. Rutledge – right on time," Doris stood and walked until she was in front of Amelia. She extended her hand to the younger woman. But Amelia hadn't taken her eyes off Charlie yet. Doris looked over her shoulder to her senior dragonologist who stood tightly wound and back to Amelia. She cleared her throat slightly awkwardly and Amelia finally turned back to look at Doris.

"Oh, yes," Amelia dropped her trunk and stuck her hand out to meet Doris. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Runcorn. Thank you so much for hosting me. The Bank so looks forward to this ongoing relationship."

"And we're glad for your interest," Doris said amicably. "I'm going to have one of our senior researchers show you around the compound – Charlie –"

"We've met," the two of them said at the same time. Charlie moved to stand next to Doris, arms still crossed.

"I thought you were out running around the world still?" Charlie asked flatly. He honestly hadn't heard anything since Bill dropped her name two summers ago when he was visiting for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Put in for a transfer," Amelia shrugged. "Thought your brother might have mentioned it."

"It apparently slipped his mind," Charlie said.

Doris stood looking between the two, eyebrow quirked at their exchange. "Okay, well, Ms. Rutledge I'm going to be setting Charlie as your escort while you're here. He'll be your main contact here on the reserve so if you need anything, Charlie's your man. I thought we'd give you the day to get settled in and tomorrow we'll get started showing you around and showing you the workings of the sanctuary. If that's all agreeable to you?"

"Yes, sounds great," Amelia smiled. "Mr. Weasley, do you mind to help me with my trunk?"

"You're a witch aren't you?" Charlie asked coldly.

"Weasley," Doris hissed. "You'll help Ms. Rutledge with her bags. Now."

"Right this way, _Ms. Rutledge,"_ Charlie said.

They traveled in silence as Charlie levitated the trunk in front of them. He maneuvered through the offices and onto the grounds without so much as looking at the newcomer. He never stopped to introduce her to anyone along the way.

It wasn't until they were on the grounds that Charlie finally acknowledged her. He stopped abruptly, causing Amelia to nearly crash into her own trunk.

"What the hell is going on here, Amelia?" Charlie asked. Amelia looked sidelong around the grounds – no one was close enough to hear but there were a handful of onlookers from what looked to be a supply shed.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Mr. Weasley," Amelia tried to play this professional.

"Oh, cut the shit," Charlie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Her trunk thumped to the ground and a few more eyes shot their way. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been sent by Gringotts," Amelia said, crossing her own arms.

"You _just so happen_ to be assigned our case?" Charlie accused, "I don't believe it. Bill would have told me."

"Maybe Bill didn't tell you because he knew you'd act like this," Amelia shot back.

"Yeah? And how am I acting?"

"Like a hot headed teenager again," Amelia hissed out. "Like you haven't grown up one bit."

"Oh, that's rich," Charlie waved his wand and her trunk jerked up again and he sat off at an even quicker pace. "Speaking of 'not growing up' – I see you're still just as good at keeping secrets from me."

"Secrets? Charlie we haven't spoken in _five years," _Amelia was trying to keep up with Charlie, and even though he didn't have much height on her, he still forged on ahead at a brisk pace.

"Still, post can be delivered, even in Romania last I checked."

"You are absolutely impossible," Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did we really have to start off this way?"

"What did you expect?" He scoffed, "That you'd come out of that fireplace and what? Jump into my arms? That I'd be ecstatic to see you? That I'd forget the fact that you haven't spoken to me in five years?"

"_That I haven't talked to you?" _Amelia knew she was speaking in a stage yell but she couldn't contain her sudden flare of rage, "Charlie – I sent you –"

But he'd stopped suddenly again, this time in front of a small canvas tent.

"This is your stop," he said as he lifted the flap and walked in, not bothering to hold it open for her. When she walked in, like she was expecting, the interior didn't match the miniscule exterior of the tent. There was a double bed in one corner, a desk along one wall, a small fireplace and a chest of drawers for her to use. It looked sterile and unused. He levitated her trunk next to the bed and let it fall just a hare to far from the ground so as to give everything inside a good jostle.

"I'll let you get settled. I'll be back at half four to show you the grounds and take you to the mess for dinner," Charlie grumbled, not looking her directly in the eye but instead at some point over her shoulder.

"Sounds fantastic," She answered with no enthusiasm.

When he left the tent without a second look, she collapsed bonelessly into the desk chair.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She questioned out loud. With one last look at the tent flap she let out a deep sigh and moved towards her trunk to start unpacking the few items she brought with her.

**Later that evening – 1996**

At promptly half past four, Charlie showed up outside her tent. He announced himself by simply stating "You ready?" not bothering to knock or attempt to enter Amelia's tent.

She walked out of the tent ready for the scowl she knew would greet her on his face but was still slightly disappointed to find him, arms crossed, brows furrowed and nearly glowering at her.

"Ready," she said simply.

He gave her a once over, taking in her travel robes she hadn't changed out of and flat shoes. "You're going to need a pair of boots if you want to last longer than a week here," he grumbled out.

"I've got a pair of boots, thanks," she said. "Just haven't unpacked everything yet."

Charlie rolled his eyes and started walking off to the right of her tent. She walked briskly to keep up with him as he gestured vaguely back to the tent they'd walked from. "This is the residential area – everyone's tents are over there. Over there," at this point he motioned to two identical tents about fifty feet away from the cluster of residential tents "are the bath houses. Yours is on the left. Beyond that if you keep going you'll get to some of the caves and corral. When we go out tomorrow you'll see more of that. All the offices were in the head tent you came in at. And… that's about it."

"That's it?" Amelia looked unimpressed. "You're seriously done?"

Charlie crossed his arms and shrugged down at her. He'd had never been the tallest lad at school and that hadn't changed since moving to Romania, but with Amelia still being at least a head shorter than him he was still able to glower down at her. "You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out as you go along."

"Charlie," Amelia's eyes turned soft and she looked imploringly at him. "I'm going to be here for at least a few weeks – can we at least try to keep this professional?"

"Professional?" Charlie scoffed, "Of course, what else would you like to see, _Ms. Rutledge?_"

Amelia glared back at him at the honorific. She tore her eyes away from him after a moment and looked off past him. Fine, she thought, she could play this game too.

"Thank you for your tour, Mr. Weasley. And the Mess was where?"

"That tent there," Charlie turned and nodded to a nondescript tent not far off. Without another word he turned heel and started walking towards it. When they entered, to her surprise, it was almost full. There were all types of dragonologists sitting around. Some old and wizened while some looked like they'd just arrived the night before, still green with a gleam in their eye. Amelia wondered if that's what Charlie looked like when he arrived five years ago.

She noticed as well that most people had stopped what they were doing when she entered and turned to openly stare. She nodded in the general direction of the crowd but followed Charlie to a small window where trays of food were being presented.

"Oi, Weasley," came a grunt, "Who's the bird?"

Charlie looked over his shoulder but kept walking forward and spoke to one of the older handlers, "It's the _bird_ who could maybe get 10,000 galleons brought into this place, if you behave Spicket. And you'll call her Ms. Rutledge."

"Amelia's fine," she amended, shooting a look at Charlie and then sending a smile to Spicket. Charlie grabbed a tray of food and moved to sit at a table with no more available chairs. Amelia opted for a spot in the corner – away from most of the others. She could still feel eyes on her the entire time she was seated but she didn't let that intimidate her. A handful of the dragonologists stopped by to greet her. Spicket formally introduced himself before he left but insisted on calling her "Birdie". Grady, a young girl with wire rimmed glasses, shook her hand and welcomed her to the reserve. She told Amelia she worked mostly in the head tent with Doris. The last to introduce himself was a younger man, maybe early thirties, named Jace. She noted almost absentmindedly that he had a handsome face and a dangerous smile.

She observed some of the other handlers returning their trays to another window and she did the same. Before exiting the tent she stopped by Charlie who was laughing with a group of other handlers.

Before he noticed she was approaching, she heard one of the women at the table hiss, "She was really like that in school? Blimey, Charlie, how could you stand it?" Charlie sniggered and shrugged his shoulders in return.

She cleared her throat loudly and Charlie turned to face her. She noticed the tips of his ears and apples of his cheeks were rosy – whether from embarrassment of being caught or the ale he'd been drinking she couldn't tell. "What time should I be expecting you in the morning?" Amelia asked.

"Half five," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I best get an early night then. I think I can find my way back. Thank you for the tour, Mr. Weasley. I'll see you in the morning," and after nodding to the rest of the table, who Charlie couldn't be bothered to introduce her to, she made her exit.

Amelia did find her tent just fine. She quickly gathered the few items she would need and set off for the bathhouse, hoping to relax for a little bit before bed. She navigated there without a problem and thought back to what Charlie had told her earlier. Women's on the left, men's on the right.

So she entered the left tent flap confidently.

And was promptly met with the sight of a nearly naked Spicket. When he caught site of her she was sure his expression mimicked hers.

"I don' know if it's different where yer from," he began as he lifted a towel for modesty, "but out here we still have a little modesty. Yer s'posed to be on the other side, Birdie."

"I am so sorry," Amelia said, covering her eyes. "Goddamn it – Charlie told me-"

"Aye," Spicket answered, "Weasley likes ta play that joke on newbies. No harm done. But ye best be gettin' over to yer own."

"Of course," she said and turned quickly, but not before muttering, "Fucking Weasley… I swear…"

"Oi, got quite a mouth on you, little Birdie," and Amelia was sure she heard appreciation in his voice. Amelia entered the other side of the tent and continued on with her shower and evening routine, and could anyone blame her for the slight smile she couldn't quite erase from her lips after hearing the slight praise in Spicket's voice?


End file.
